The Country, the School, and the English Professor
by ELMOSWURLDisscary
Summary: When Japan is about to fade away, he hands off the name and title of Japan to a passerby-What disturbances will this bestowal bring up? And What happens when the Old Japan is healthy enough to take back the name/title of Japan? What new experiences will Japan have at the W University? Please read and review; I ll Love you forever! :-)
1. The beginning of an Unexpected Change

A Hetalia Fanfiction

**Okay, so the italics are going to be thoughts, and if I don`t say who is thinking it, then look at the line that it is on, and it is going to be that person. I really hope you guys enjoy reading this!**

**I don`t own Hetalia!**

* * *

Chapter 1: the Beginning of an Unexpected Change

A lone girl walked along a seemingly abandoned dirt road borderlined by a wire fence with many books in her arms, and the breeze almost covering her features in her long, brown hair, with only her sapphire eyes showing.

_Well, just another day in my totally uneventful life, I guess. Again. _She thought to herself.

Then, the girl, Miyono Sora (1), spotted a person sitting with their back against the wire fence, with many cuts and bruises on his, for it was a he, face.

_Oh my Gosh! Is that person alright?! _ Sora thought to herself, and with that, she ran over to the exhausted-looking person. She got to him, dropped her books, and checked for breathing and other signs of life. Sora looked at him, and studied his face to see if she could recognize him, if not from around the city, then from a missing person report on the news.

_Hmmm...kind of long, straight black hair, not a very tan face, no piercings, wearing a white...suit? or maybe it`s a general`s uniform? Well, he appears to be about 5`10, but I have never seen this guy before. He looks like he isn`t American...maybe Japanese? _

The guy, with some difficulty, opened his eyes, and Sora noted that they were brown, not just like a nut brown, with streaks of other color through them; his eyes were more like a melted chocolate brown that could suck you in and never let you go.

"_Where am I?"_(2)

Sora froze and her eyes widened. _This guy knows Japanese!_

"_Excuse me,"_ The guy was looking at her, almost studying her face. Sora pulled herself out of her thoughts.

"_Oh, sorry, You are in the United States. Idaho, to be exact,"_ she replied to him, her eyes never leaving his face.

"_Mmmm,"_ he responded, and closed his eyes. Finally, Sora asked, _"Are you alright?"_

He opened one eye, his left, the one closest one to her, and looked at her. _"I am afraid I am not. I do not think that I will be able to pull through, and then what will happen?"_ he replied, sighed sadly, and closed his eyelid.

_This poor guy!_ Sora thought, _he must have family and friends, and they`re probably in Japan, far away, out here he`s got __**nothing**__..._

Sora immediately felt sorry for him. _"That is __**terrible**__! Is there anything that I can do to help you?"_

The guy sighed, that kind of sad sigh when you just want to give up, opened his eyes, and looked at her, _"There is really only one thing that I can think of, and it is not easy, and you might not want to," _he replied.

Sora stared straight into his eyes and said, _"I will do whatever I can to help, I promise," _

The guy turned his head and faced her, and then he gave her a small smile, just a quirk of the side of his mouth and said, _"I need you to protect my home,"_

_Uh...does he mean he wants me to move to Japan and join the military?_ Sora thought, and she furrowed her eyebrows, thoroughly puzzled. If the guy saw her confusion, he didn`t show it; and he said, _"I just need you to go to japan and protect my house. If all goes well, I should recover and then be able to take over, but until then..." _he trailed off.

"_What?_ _Until then...?"_ Sora questioned.

"_Come closer," _The guy instructed, and Sora leaned in so that she was about 4-5 inches from his face, sapphire eyes wide. The guy looked straight into her eyes in earnest, as if he was about to tell her a secret; then, he took her hand, entwined their fingers, pressed his forehead to hers, and said, _"You are now Japan. Forget all that you once were, everything you thought to be. You are Japan. Do not let yourself fade away; take care of your home, for your home is your household, which is also your life,"_

"_WHAT?!" _Sora exclaimed, _"Wait, What is happening?!" _Sora screamed as her vision was obscured and she was picked up by a whirling cloud of what seemed to be radiating white light. Then, out of nowhere, lightning struck, and it started to rain, and Sora, or should I say New Japan (3), was transported/teleported to a hallway with white tile and white walls, and a door on her left the had a sign/plaque the said "Meeting Room".

_Well, __**this **__is an odd development, _New Japan thought to herself. She looked at herself, and was surprised to find that she was now wearing a black shirt with a white suit coat over, and white slacks with black shoes. New Japan buttoned up the coat and then took a hairband that was on her wrist and put her hair in a high ponytail. She then took off the white carved elephant necklace she had been wearing and put it into her suit coat pocket, the one that she had worn every day of her life, recalling Old Japan`s words, _"You are now Japan. Forget all that you once were, everything you thought to be. You are Japan...," _

New Japan then heard footsteps coming down the hallway, towards her, and heard (male) voices, so she turned to meet them.

One guy had sandy blonde hair, glasses, and sky blue eyes and was wearing a bomber jacket with patches from all the states on it; New Japan could make out that he was going on about what a great hero he was. The other guy had blonde hair as well, but had green eyes, and was slightly shorter than the other guy and had that look that said that he wanted to face palm and hit the guy but couldn`t decide which to do first; he was wearing a green military uniform. Both guys stopped as they neared New Japan, and the green-eyed guy asked, "Who are you?" and New Japan noted that he had a British accent.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it!**

**Alright, so I know I left footnotes, so here they are**

**1)In Japan, people put their last name first, so it would be like Appleseed Johnny instead of Johnny Appleseed**

**2)These Italics are here because they are speaking Japanese, not English. Dialogue will be italicized when it is not in English.**

**As you have probably guessed, "The Guy" is Japan.**

**3)I`m Going to call Sora New Japan**

**P.S. Sora means Sky in Japanese**

**Please Read and Review! I`ll love you forever!**

**Thoroughly enjoying this,**

**The Author**


	2. World Meeting--OH NOES

Chapter 2: World Meeting—Oh Noes!

* * *

**Sup Bros, hope you`ve like my story thus far, and I hope you will continue to enjoy it.**

**I don`t own Hetalia!**

* * *

"Who are you?" the green-eyed guy asked, and New Japan noted that he had a British accent.

_Alright, here we go, stay cool. Shoulders back, stand up straight; I got this...right? _New Japan thought to herself as she corrected her posture. "I am Japan," New Japan replied to the British guy.

The British guy and the other guy seemed kind of surprised at this response, but they got over it quickly; the British guy introduced himself as England, and the other guy introduced himselfas "Totally awesome, Knight-in-Shining-Armor-the-Hero America," at which England rolled his eyes.

"So," England said, "I assume you are here for the World Meeting?"

New Japan replied with a, "Hm? Oh, Yes, of course, after you,"

"Oh no, you go first, I insist Japan," England said, and with that, he ushered her into the room that they had been chatting by, marked 'Meeting Room'.

_Back to Old Japan_-

Old Japan looked over to where Sora had dropped her textbooks and allowed a sigh to escape his lips. There was something about her...something that he couldn`t quite place his finger on; nonetheless, she was a more than suitable replacement until he could retake his title as Japan—and that was when he noticed something, _"_Wait_...those are Advanced College Textbooks! I sincerely hope that no one notices that she is missing, as that could cause unforeseen difficulties, and she does look like the kind to be sorely missed...,"_

And thus were the thoughts of Old Japan as he gathered up Sora`s textbooks and started walking in the direction that Sora had come from.

As New Japan walked into the World Conference Meeting Room, she was struck by a few things:

1) the ridiculous amount of males present as countries **(have you ever noticed that?)**

Who was that creepy-looking blonde whose hair was shoulder-length, with blue eyes sparkling, _yes sparkling_, and drinking wine?

New Japan decided to ask England, he obviously being the more sensible and level-headed one, "Who is that blue-eyed gentleman over there? I am afraid he is making me a bit uncomfortable," and she would never have anticipated his reply...

A dark aura giving off vibes of hatred and annoyance surrounded England, and he glared at the gentleman so hard, it made New Japan half expect him to burst into flames; the gentleman just grinned and said something to him in some language...French? This proceeded to piss off England even more.

New Japan regretted asking England, and thus made her way over to America and reiterated her question on which one country the gentleman was. America then told her that he was France, and in no way a "gentleman".

New Japan noted that there was a map of the world on the wall, and then noticed how each country was in the order of the countries on the wall (like America, England, France, etc., etc.). So, using this, New Japan deduced that her seat was next to the Chinese gentleman, obviously China, and so made her way over and sat next to him. When she did that, China looked at her like she just murdered someone and smiled in malicious glee, and then asked, "Excuse me, but who are you, aru?"

New Japan responded, "I am Japan; I assume you are China?" to which he confirmed.

And then New Japan`s worst nightmare happened...

The World Meeting started.

_Time Skip -_

New Japan walked out of the World Meeting, looking completely calm, but her thoughts were more like this:

_Gerlbglarblyuioiikijfaerfjfalieotqewjfsafldad;ef MIND BLOW_

_HOW ARE ALL OF THE COUNTRIES SO STUPID!?_

_And why does France look like he wanted to do it with everyone in the room? _

New Japan sighed and started walking a little faster.

"Ve~ Japan! Want to go for a ride in my car? I`ll help you find a hotel room to rest for the night!" Lo and behold, Italy drives up in a red Ferrari.

"Um...alright, I guess it would not hurt...Thank you Italy," Japan responded. She got into the passenger seat and buckled in, then Italy started driving faster than a madman on crack being chased by the cops.

"I-Italy are you sure that this is safe?!"

Japan was freaking out.

"Ve~ of course it`s safe Japan! I`m keeping my eyes on the road!"

"YOU NEVER OPEN YOUR EYES!"

Japan was freaking out.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter and i`m sorry that I have not updated in like 2 weeks...i will try to write more! THANK YOU **

**Please R&R!**

**Still thoroughly enjoying this,**

**The Author**


	3. Creepy Story Time!

**Chapter 3**

**Holas! Thanks for reading and I'm sorry that I am too lazy to write/update on a regular basis.**

**And I just started high school...yikes. But...we are starting an anime club! I wanted to start a Host club but...yeah. Anyway...SO SORRY that I take forever, and I hope it's worth it**

**I Don`t own Hetalia!**

"Ve~ Japan, are you okay? You don`t look so well," Italy said, obviously concerned about the Asian island nation, as said Asian island nation was currently looking quite green and hunched into an ball in the passenger seat.

"I-I believe so, but I would ask that next you give me a ride that you slow down a little bit," Japan responded.

So, Japan found a hotel, and apparently many of the other nations were staying there as well, so, naturally, someone thought that it would be a _wonderful_ idea to have a horror movie marathon. Joy. And, of course, Japan just_ happened _to be in the room next to the one that the horror movies were playing. Now, New Japan was not a very big fan of horror movies, she much preferred scary stories or scary music to horror movies. So, she decided to just drown it out with some of her favorite (Japanese) Creepy Rock. Not long after she had started playing it, however, she heard someone knocking at her door, and opened it to find a somewhat-tall white haired and re-eyed nation, she had heard that he really was the ex-nation of Prussia, who said, "Hey! Shut up your un-awesome creepy music! We are _trying_ to have an awesome horror movie marathon, hosted by the awesome me!"

Japan was not surprised by this, since she had heard other nations talking about Prussia`s personality and obvious addiction to the word "awesome", so she replied, "I am afraid that I am only playing music because I would like to drown out the sounds of your horror movies, as I do not care for them much," Apparently, Prussia got this _great_—and by great I mean totally stupid—idea because his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Hey...since you`re Japan and Japan creates all kinds of creepy stuff...shouldn`t that mean that you know all kinds of scary stories?" Prussia asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Well, yes, but I wouldn`t want to make you run for your mommy by telling them to you, now would I?" Japan sweetly asked in a slightly challenging tone.

"Pfffffttt! As _if_ Japan! I`ll bet that I won`t even be fazed by your scary stories! That is, if you`re not afraid to tell them," Prussia challenged, a gleeful glint in his eye.

Japan countered, "Oh, well then I would hate to disappoint you. I will scare you witless," and with this, Japan stepped out of her room and walked into Prussia`s room.

**(MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hope you`re not reading this in the Dark...)**

As Japan walked into Prussia`s room, America started freaking out, predictably, and latched onto none other than the Overly-annoyed nation of England.

"AMERICA YOU G***! Get off of me!" The green-eyed Brit yelled at the American, who, unfazed, held on like he was his last line of life.

The American nation countered, "NO WAY ENGLAND WE`RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"Um...guys? It`s just me, you stop freaking out America," Japan interjected before England could snap something about how they`re nations and that they can`t really die. "Alright, so Prussia has agreed to stop blaring scary movies," Japan continued while cracking her knuckles, "if I tell all of you guys stories that will make you scream like little girls who just met every single member of OneDirection, so be prepared to be scared witless," and Japan had to try to stifle her chuckles as almost all of the nations looked at Prussia with an _Holy-Mutherfluffing-Unicorns-what-Have-You-Done-Pr ussia?! _face, which was very hard, mind you. As Japan looked about, she saw America, England, Switzerland, Germany—no doubt pulled into this by Prussia-, Sweden, Prussia, Spain, an angry Romano, Italy, Russia and China.

"Alright, so, once Upon a time there was this little girl named Rosie," Japan began with an eerily sweet and calm voice while, of course, pointing a flashlight onto her face to reveal a malicious smile that could rival Russia`s, "and she was visiting her grandmother. Now, between her grandmother`s house and the town was a forest, and her grandmother was sick.

"So Rosie`s grandmother said to her, 'Rosie, I need you to go to the town and get me some medicine,' and Rosie said 'Okay Grandma, I can do that,' but her grandmother said, 'Now, you will need to hurry so that you can get back before dark, otherwise Mister Clickety-Clack will get you,' and Rosie replied, 'Who`s Mister Clickety-Clack grandma?' and Rosie`s grandmother said, 'Mister Clickety-Clack is a Civil War **(American)** general who had been blown in half by a cannon in a battle. Miraculously, he survived, but the bottom half of his body had been blown off, so he goes places by dragging himself by his very long nails, and he always travels in the dark, so go fast and get back home Rosie,'

"'Okay Grandma!' Rosie exclaims as she runs out the door. Rosie walks, and walks, and walks, until, finally! She reaches the town, and runs over to where the doctor lives. When she gets there, she tells the Doctor, 'Doctor! My grandmother is sick and she needs medicine!' and so the Doctor finds her the medicine and she thanks him. Then, the Doctor says to her, 'It`s going to be dark soon, do you want me to walk you back to your grandmother`s house?' to which she replies, 'Oh, no thank you, I`ll be okay if I hurry,'

"So, Rosie started back to her grandmother`s house, and after a while, she realized, _Oh no! it`s going to be dark soon!_; Rosie started walking faster, but behind her, she could hear a faint," Here, Japan took out a composition book and drummed her fingers on the back once, then scratched her nails along it, creating a sort of clickety-clackey noise** (Tell this to all of your friends, I dare you ****)**, "Now, Rosie thought, _I wonder what that could be?_, but decided not to dwell on it, and walked a little bit faster. Gradually, the sound got louder, and Rosie kept speeding up, and up, and up, until she was sprinting towards her grandmother`s house," Here, there was a muffled cry of surprise as America, for the umpteenth time that night, latched onto England; Italy was trying to comfort himself by singing softly something about pasta; Russia was smiling in malicious glee; Switzerland and Sweden stared at her, eyes wide, almost egging her on; China, Spain, and Romano were staring at Japan with horrified expressions and; surprisingly, Prussia looked like he was about to explode because of terror—the other nations did too, but Prussia was obviously most prominent because of his sobbing into a pillow—all of which only made Japan`s scarier-than-Russia`s smile to widen, and her eyes shine.

"Now," Japan`s soft, eerie voice continued, "When Rosie arrived at the house, the odd noise hard on her heels, she saw that there were three, long, scratches on the door. As she went inside, she saw that all of the furniture was thrashed, mutilated, and broken," Here, most of the nations, even Sweden and Switzerland, the normally stoic nations, either widened their eyes or gave a whimper of fear, or both, as Japan continued still, "Rosie made her way to her grandmother`s room, where she thought she saw something under the bed. She bent down to check, and her grandmother`s mutilated and bloody face looked back at her. 'Grandma?' Rosie asked. And her grandmother could only say one thing, 'Ro-si-e...' and then, Rosie heard a voice behind her that said," Here, Japan switched to a deeper voice to sound more like a male, " 'Hello Rosie, I`ve been waiting for you.'"

Now, since this is a story, obviously there is going to be something odd happen that freaks the living fluffballs out of everyone in the room, haha as if, way too cliché bro. Now, as Japan looks over at Prussia, she sees his eyes wide, but _ever _so slowly, they get smaller, and he regains his normal Prussia-ness.

Suddenly, America bursts out, scaring everyone nearly half to death, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AS IF THAT WOULD EVER HAPPEN! I MEAN, YOU GUYS SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR _FACES!_ GOOD THING THE HERO WAS HERE TO PROTECT YOU, HUH?"

"America," England softly asked, trying to appear calm, but he was trembling with rage and annoyance in reality, "_Shut. Up__._"

* * *

**Hello fellow Hetalians! **

**i am soo sorry that this chapter took so long! i hppe you liked it!**

**Author**


End file.
